moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 1 Extras
This articles lists the various background character deaths that occur in Season 1 of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. 1.01: Pilot * An explosion occurs in a Los Angeles apartment block. Micheal Peterson, a man with superhuman strength, climbs up to the fifth floor and rescues a woman, Debbie, trapped inside. Later on, Phil Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. crew discover that the explosion was caused by a "patient" of Debbie's carrying the highly unstable Extremis serum. The patient became highly agitated and the Extremis in his body reacted and detonated. 1.02: 0-8-4 * While SH.I.E.L.D. are attempting to extract a device powered by Tesseract energy, a shootout ensues between the Peruvian Police and rebel forces. Coulson shoots one rebel dead. * Though not shown during the shootout, Camilla Reyes states after the fact that she lost several men. * The Tesseract weapon discharges inside the Bus, blasting a hole in the fuselage. One of Camilla's men dies after being sucked out of the plane. * Ward tries to save another of Camilla's men from being sucked out of the plane, grabbing the soldier's sleeve. The decompression is so strong that the fabric rips and the soldier is sent hurtling through the hull breach. 1.03: The Asset * Two S.H.I.E.L.D. cars escorting a truck carrying valuable cargo are suddenly flung off the road by an unknown force. It is unknown if the drivers survived or not. 1.04: Eye-Spy * After completing Akela Amador's mission, Ward catches the attention of some security guards and shoots two of them to cover his escape. * Coulson intercepts the Englishman (portrayed by Dom Burgess), Akela's handler. However, the Englishman possesses a prosthetic eye similar to Akela's complete with a kill-switch. The Englishman's unseen masters trigger the kill-switch, detonating a micro-explosive that kills the man instantly. 1.06: FZZT * Adam Cross - A scout leader and volunteer firefighter from New York who was among the first to respond to the destruction left by the Chitauri when they invaded (see Avengers Assemble). He was one of three firefighters who recovered a Chitauri helmet after the Battle of New York as a souvenir, not knowing that the helmet carried an alien virus that was transmitted via electricity. In 2013, Cross had contracted the virus after cleaning the helmet and succumbed to it while on a Junior Scouts camping trip. Upon his death, his body released a powerful electromagnetic field and his body was left suspended in mid-air. * James Whalen - A volunteer firefighter who had also been in contact with the Chitauri helmet and contracted the virus it carried. Coulson tracked him down to his farm but when his team arrived, Whalen was already dead and his body was left floating in the air. * After Simmons contracts the Chitauri virus, she and Fitz work on developing a vaccine. They test their vaccines on a trio of lab rats, but two of the rats die and their bodies are left floating in their cages. 1.07: The Hub * Ward kills an Ossetian guerilla by throwing a knife into his chest. 1.08: The Well * Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen discover an Asgardian staff in Trillemarka National Park in Norway. When two forest rangers confront them, Petra touches the staff, gaining superhuman strength. She then kills one of the rangers by pushing him with enough force to launch him into a tree, killing him on impact. * When the team arrive in Ireland to find the last piece of the Berserker staff, Nystrom and his Pagan hate group are there and already have the piece. Using the piece that his team already obtained, Ward taps into the staff's power and fights Nystrom, knocking him out and taking the piece he has. Ward then fights against all of Nystrom's followers, killing at least one of them by stabbing him with the sharp end of one of the staff pieces. 1.09: Repairs * Hannah Hutchins was allegedly responsible for an explosion that occurred at a StatiCorp facility in Batesville, Utah. The explosion had killed four workers. 1.10: The Bridge * A group of Centipede soldiers break into Havenworth Federal Penitentiary to free Edison Po. The augmented soldiers beat three guards to death. 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. * After being thrown from a train, May is captured by Luca Russo, who betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. to join Cybertek. While interrogating May in an old barn, Russo stabs her in the shoulder, but May does not seem to react. She then pulls the knife out, uses it to cut the rope suspending her from the ceiling and then kills the four men working for Russo. * Mike Peterson, now turned into a cyborg killing machine by the Clairvoyant, kills the four Cybertek agents that delivered his prosthetic leg as punishment for leading S.H.I.E.L.D. to Quinn's hideout. 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. * With Skye critically wounded and close to death, Coulson and the team track down the secret facility responsible for resurrecting Coulson after his fatal stabbing by Loki. There are two guards in the otherwise empty facility; one of them is shot dead quickly while the other is struck in the leg and eventually bleeds out. 1.15: Yes Men * The Asgardian seductress Lorelei mesmerises a biker called Rooster into serving her. This causes her previous thrall, a recently married man Lorelei had stolen from his new bride, to become jealous. No longer considering the man useful, Lorelei swats him aside, flinging him into the side of his car and killing him. * Rosie - Rooster's wife, portrayed by Alicia Lagano. She walks into her bar to find Rooster swooning over Lorelei and doing everything she commands. When Rosie demands everyone leave the bar, Lorelei orders Rooster to kill her. Rooster obeys without hesitation and strangles Rosie to death. 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn * Coulson takes control of the Bus' weapons systems and shoots down two S.H.I.E.L.D. UAVs firing at John Garrett's plane. * When the Bus arrives at the Hub, three HYDRA troops force their way inside but are killed by a small explosive booby trap. * Ward fights against twelve soldiers in a corridor. Most are just beaten unconscious, but Ward slashes two of them with a knife. * Nine S.H.I.E.L.D. troops enter the room where Coulson, Garrett, May and Fitz are in. It is then that Garrett reveals that he is the Clairvoyant and is working for HYDRA, as are two of the soldiers who just entered. The HYDRA soldiers take the other troops by surprise and shoot them in their backs. * After Ward knocks out the Hub's power, Coulson and May leap into action just before Garrett's men can kill them. Coulson and May beat up two of Garrett's men, May shoots one of them and the other is shot by Fitz who is hiding under a desk. * Ward and Victoria Hand are on a plane escorting Garrett to the Fridge. However, Ward reveals that he is also a HYDRA agent when he draws a gun and shoots Hand and the two agents on either side of Garrett. 1.18: Providence * At the start of the episode, Ward frees Raina from her prison cell. Outside the cell, gunfire and screaming can be heard as the prison personnel are being killed by HYDRA troops. * Garrett puts Raina back to work on Centipede and shows her the disastrous results of his experiments with the serums he stole from T.A.H.I.T.I.. He reveals a deceased test subject whose body is covered in lesions and sores caused by one of the serums. * Garrett and Ward infiltrate the Fridge and shoot the two guards that allow them inside. 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness * Marcus Daniels kills a truck driver with his Darkforce power, draining the life energy from him with a mere touch. 1.21: Ragtag * Alejandro Castillo - A notorious drug lord from Colombia. Fitz is watching a news report on TV stating that Castillo was killed by Mike Peterson, aka Deathlok, apparently by punching his head clean off. 1.22: Beginning of the End * Garrett narrowly survives being attacked by Mike Peterson and regains consciousness before being taken out of the Cybertek compound. Off-screen, he kills a scientist in the main cybernetics lab where he is rebuilt. Category:TV Deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Extras